


Talk

by TenSpencerRiedPlease



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Auguste Is A Good Bro, Damen is a sweetie, Fluff, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Laurent (Captive Prince) Knows, M/M, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease
Summary: Damen hadn’t thought much of it, lying in Laurent’s bed with Laurent half curled around him, his blonde hair spread just a little over the pillow his head was on. Looking at Laurent’s pale hair and skin in the morning light was a special treat that he appreciated until Laurent's door bursts open and Auguste walks in.For a moment the poor man clearly had no idea how to react but the phase passes and then the anger comes, “mybrother,” he hisses, “was off limits!”





	Talk

****

Damen hadn’t thought much of it, lying in Laurent’s bed with Laurent half curled around him, his blonde hair spread just a little over the pillow his head was on. It had grown out some since the last time Damen saw it and he had taken far too much pleasure in running his fingers through the soft strands. It helped that Laurent reacted to strongly to it- the gesture got one of the strongest reactions Damen has ever pulled from him. Laurent was soft and quiet, reserved in the bedroom. He was like that most everywhere else too but Damen would have thought if there was anywhere Laurent would let his control go it’d be in bed. He didn’t, every reaction Damen managed to pull from him left him quietly and just barely there. Damen didn’t mind though, actually he liked it more than he thought he would. Most of his previous lovers were loud and enthusiastic but he appreciated Laurent’s reactions in a different way. He felt more like he earned them with Laurent than with the others.

Either way, looking at Laurent’s pale hair and skin in the morning light was a special treat that he didn’t think much of until Laurent’s door bursts open and Auguste walks in. For a moment the poor man clearly had no idea how to react but the phase passes and then the anger comes, “my _brother_ ,” he hisses, “was _off limits_!”

“Um,” Damen says stupidly but Laurent has already sat up, grinning in a way that indicates he has a plan and Damen probably wouldn’t like it.

“Please Auguste, I am capable of making my own decisions. Besides, we’ve known Damen for years, would you rather I be with him or someone else?” he asks. Damen gets the distinct feeling that this wasn’t the part of the conversation that had Laurent grinning and he dreads what’s about to happen because it’ll probably end with him trying to stave Auguste off of him.

“I would rather my best friend not fuck my brother!” Auguste snaps. “How would you feel if this was you?” Auguste asks Damen and he frowns.

“I don’t think you’d fuck Kastor,” he says honestly. “You have standards,” he throws out. It’s been a long running joke that sort of made Jokaste the butt of the joke but in his defense she earned that.

“So does Laurent!” Auguste snaps. Damen’s eyebrows draw together, unsure if that was supposed to be an insult or not.

“Auguste,” Laurent says in a bland tone, “lay off the man.”

“It was only one time,” Damen says in his own defense. He sounds like an asshole and he knows it, and Auguste knows it too but it was _true_.

Laurent’s grin grows and Damen’s heart sinks because _this_ was that he was looking forward too, except Damen couldn’t figure out what he did to cause the reaction. “One _night_ ,” Laurent corrects, “there was last night, and then second time last night, and then this morning, and-”

“Laurent!” Damen squeaks out, horrified that he just said all that. If it were possible for the bed to swallow him whole as a result of embarrassment he would have been eaten at least twice by now.

“He’s got a big cock,” Laurent adds and Damen hopes a freak asteroid hits the house so he could either made an escape or die already.

Auguste looks like he’s trying to imagine the most painful way to kill Damen and Damen tries to shrink into the mattress. “I’m going to fucking kill you,” Auguste says in a low, dangerous voice.

*

Laurent sits at the kitchen table, amused with the situation at hand. Damen looks like he’s waiting for a freak catastrophe to save him and Auguste is clearly waiting for Laurent to leave for school so his protection over Damen would be gone. He drinks his morning tea casually, reminiscing over last night. Poor Auguste had no idea that he and Damen have been dating for almost six months now, something Laurent knew would happen for _years_ at this point, but it wasn’t until almost a year ago that Damen took any sort of notice of Laurent outside his being like a little brother. And then for the next six months he was clearly battling his own feelings out with himself all while Laurent watched and waited for the right time. it came six months ago and Damen was surprisingly cooperative.

Of course he had some moral qualms about Laurent still being in high school- he dealt with those easily. He was in his last year and Damen certainly couldn’t deny that he was more mature than most of his classmates even if Damen was in his second year of university. Auguste was in his third. Beyond that Damen knew how Laurent felt about sex anyways so that wasn’t about to be an issue any time soon, so that legal aspect was mostly taken care of in the interest of Laurent wanting to take things slow. Frankly so did Damen given that he had gone and gotten himself involved in a relationship he knew was going to cause problems for him later on given his relationship with Auguste. So they took things slow, which was easy to do when Damen lived five cities over, but as expected their relationship went well and now… well now Auguste knew about it.

“How long as this been going on?” Auguste asks, glaring at Damen. Because of course he was to fault for his baby brother straying into promiscuity. Laurent resented that, really, especially when he was rather known for being a bit… extreme when it came to decision-making.

“Not that long,” Damen says. It wasn’t a lie, six months wasn’t a particularly long time, but Auguste looks like he’s about to blow a gasket at what he perceives as a lie.

“Six months,” Laurent clarifies.

“That’s _half a year_ ,” Auguste snaps.

Damen frowns, “you’ve said on multiple occasions that people need to date for at least a year before it’s even considered a real relationship, Auguste. So by your own definition we haven’t been dating that long.”

“Then why are you fucking my little brother! Wait until your year is up!” Auguste snaps.

Laurent sighs, “he can’t unfuck three times over, Auguste. Let it go. Also we’re moving in together at the end of the summer,” he says. Damen is smart enough to keep his shock to himself while Auguste sputters angrily. They had talked about it but Laurent had recently decided to go ahead with it and he figured it was better to piss Auguste off now when he was already mad than to have five separate discussions that would all end the same way.

“You can’t do that! He pays half _my_ rent!” Auguste says eventually.

“He pays a third of your rent and you can ask Jord to move in, he’s been dying to be part of your inner circle since you guys were all twelve. He’d wet himself in glee,” Laurent says, easily solving Auguste’s rent problem. He’s already thought that through and he was a little insulted that Auguste didn’t think he would have.

“But you’ve only been dating for six months!” Auguste says, throwing his hands up in frustration.

“Eight months by the time we move in together,” Laurent points out. “Besides, I’m hardly the impulsive type so can you please stop acting like this is a bad idea?”

“This is a horrible idea, Laurent! You have no idea what you’re doing!” Auguste says, waving his hands around wildly.

Damen winces and sits back in his chair like he was trying to move away from Laurent’s wrath to come. Smart move. “ _Excuse_ me?” Laurent asks in a cold tone that makes Auguste realize his mistake right away. “I might be your little brother, Auguste, but I am not a moron. I have basic decision making capabilities, ones that are better than yours might I add. Not to mention I am also capable of critical thinking, and again I am better at this than you, so do not insult my intelligence by suggesting I don’t know what I’m doing. I know exactly what I’m doing.” He glares at Auguste as he speaks and Auguste looks down, his cheeks turning a bit red out of embarrassment.

“I’m just trying to look out for you, Laurent,” he says softly.

“I can look out for myself, Auguste. I am not incapable. Now Damen, can you give me a ride to school?” he asks so his poor boyfriend could escape Auguste’s wrath for at least a few hours considering he was staying with them for the brief time he and Auguste were both home. He could probably occupy himself until Laurent got back from school and could therefore avoid Auguste’s wrath until Laurent was around to save him again.

Damen takes his escape fast, all but running out the door as Laurent gathers his stuff at a reasonable pace.

*

Nikandros was a dirty goddamn traitor. “Dude, I could have told you he’d do all this. You know how protective he is over Laurent,” he says.

“He’s going to kill me!” Damen hisses. “I’m too young to die!”

“He isn’t going to kill you if he thinks it’ll upset Laurent man, relax. And find a new boyfriend. Honestly Damen, what is wrong with you?” he asks. Damen rolls his eyes because Nik and Laurent’s bad relationship was well documented. At this point he was sure they actually got along but they pretended to hate each other for fun.

“I am not finding a new boyfriend, Nik. I’m kind of in love with him,” he says.

Nik makes a noise of disgust, “of course you are. You know what, when Auguste comes for you I’m going to tell him where you are,” he says. Damen pulls the phone from his ear and flips it off even though Nik couldn’t see what it. It made him feel better.

“Fine. I’ll tell Jord you’re into like… clown kink or something,” he says back. It was the most ridiculous thing he could think of mostly because he really hated clowns. Laurent thought his fear was amusing but clowns were evil, they hid all their evil in their creepy ass wigs.

Nik makes an offended noise, “you _better_ not tell Jord that I have a fucking clown kink! That’s disgusting!” he says.

Probably not any more disgusting than anything else he did on a regular basis but Damen leaves that alone. “I will if you tell Auguste where he can find me to kill me,” he says. He couldn’t believe that, once again, he was hiding out in the high school’s drama costume closet like he and Auguste used to when they went to school here. They’d come here to avoid the detention lady that tried to get them to serve all the detentions they gathered skipping class or whatever stupid thing they did that week. They also came here to smoke up with the art teacher. And sometimes to make out with people behind the gross eighty year old racks of jackets. Now he was hiding in there to avoid his best friend of almost twenty years because he was dating his brother. Why did Auguste have to walk in _this_ morning instead of yesterday? Yesterday he hadn’t slept with Laurent once let alone three times. Now Auguste was after his balls all because Laurent initiated sex. All three times. Maybe if he told Auguste that he’d kill Damen faster.

“You would ruin all chances I have with a guy I’ve been trying to get with for over a year for your teenybopper boyfriend?” Nik asks, obviously offended by this.

“One, Laurent is eighteen you asshole. Two, I’m _barely_ twenty, that’s not much of an age difference. Three, you’re about to get me _murdered_ , hell yeah I’ll ruin your chances with Jord! It’ll be my dying act of revenge,” he says. It wouldn’t even work; Jord has been drooling over Nik for even longer than Nik has been drooling over Jord. He was fairly certain at this point Jord would accept a clown kink.

“His birthday was _yesterday_ , Damen. That doesn’t even count. And I am doing this for your own good; Laurent DeVere was off limits for a reason, he’s terrible. You deserve better, man,” Nik says.

The thing was that Damen was pretty sure he couldn’t _do_ any better. Laurent was it for him. It wasn’t like he had the best relationship history anyways, his last ex fucked his brother, and Laurent was… special. Somehow. He reminded Damen a lot of Jokaste in looks and how they thought, but unlike Jokaste Laurent had a soft spot underneath his hard shell. Jokaste was pretty much an asshole all the way through even if Damen had an appreciation for her ability to get her way. She was currently dating Kastor and, because Damen is kind of a jerk sometimes, he half agreed to still be friends with her just to listen to her complain about how Kastor was driving her nuts. He could have told her that would happen but it was funnier to watch it happen.

“His birthday was last week, Nik. And he’s more mature than we are, lets be real. We called _him_ when our kitchen caught fire and he talked us through putting it out so that counts for something. He’s like the adultier adult even though we have more adult street cred. Also I don’t think there _is_ better than Laurent, and he isn’t terrible. He isn’t even as cold as you all like to claim he is either.” Laurent was actually a secret sweetheart who liked to put flowers in Damen’s hair. If his heart could have exploded in that moment it would have because it was just so damn cute.

“Was his birthday last week? Who’s birthday was yesterday, then? Whatever. Laurent is the absolute worst, he’s _mean_ , Damen. And lets not forget he’s more of a snake than Taylor Swift. He screws people over for fun! You only like him because he’s blond,” Nik accuses.

Damen rolls his eyes, “that is so _not_ true. I love Laurent because he’s smart, and funny, and yeah he’s kind of bitchy and sarcastic but I like that about him too. And he is _not_ a bigger snake than Taylor Swift. And I think Jord’s birthday was yesterday,” he says. Or maybe Lazar, someone anyways.

“Aww, aren’t you sweet,” someone says from behind him and Damen spins around to find Laurent standing there smiling. “You are _so_ predictable. Auguste is looking everywhere for you and apparently didn’t think of the _only_ place you two ever hid out in when you were in high school. He is embarrassingly bad at this,” Laurent says.

He can’t help but smile as Laurent walks over, pressing himself into Damen’s personal space with an almost predatory look on his beautiful face. Nik is in his ear telling him that Laurent is bad news and probably a million other things but Damen tuned out when Laurent leaned up to kiss him. He doesn’t even notice that Laurent has taken his phone until Laurent pulls away and holds it to his ear. He’s still leaning on Damen though and Damen is pretty sure his brain isn’t working anymore. Laurent always had the affect of short-circuiting it.

“Nikandros,” he says fondly, “do you really think I’m _that_ bad for Damen?” he asks. He reaches up and traces a finger along Damen’s jawline and he turns his face into Laurent’s hand. Damen has no idea what Nik had just said but it makes Laurent laugh. “Oh too late for that, he’s all but literally eating from my hand. Don’t worry, I’ll treat him well,” he says and he hangs up on Nik. “Nikandros thinks I’m going to break your heart,” he tells Damen.

He shakes his head, “I don’t think so. I think you’ll treat it tenderly.”

Laurent smiles softly, a smile not many got to see, “how could I not?” he asks, leaning up to kiss Damen again.

*

Auguste’s reactions to his and Damen’s relationship were growing increasingly amusing. He’s perched in the large fluffy chair that Damen preferred acting like Damen wasn’t sitting under him just to watch Auguste’s blood pressure rise. He made it so easy to do, too.

“What the hell is _this_?” Auguste asks, waving a paper around. “Damen DeVere written all over your anthropology notes? I thought _he_ was the one in high school,” Auguste snaps, waving the paper in Laurent’s general direction.

Laurent grins in glee, shimmying to face Damen both because Damen’s ‘do not get a boner right now’ look was very obvious and because even without it Auguste was all but blowing steam out of his ears. “You really wrote that?” he asks sweetly, smiling. Damen blushes hard, something most wouldn’t think he’d do considering his ridiculous reputation but he was actually kind of shy. Laurent liked to take advantage of it whenever he could because he thought it was absolutely adorable.

“Uh, yeah,” he mumbles, avoiding eye contact.

“It isn’t cute, Laurent, it’s embarrassing!” Auguste says, waving the paper around like doing that one more time would somehow change his mind.

“I’m sure you thought it was embarrassing every time someone did that with you,” Laurent says blandly, effectively slapping Auguste’s argument down given how absolutely _gaga_ he went whenever someone did stuff like that with him. He looks annoyed about it but Laurent doesn’t care.

‘I think the alliteration is fun,” Damen says in his own defense. “I mean Laurent Akielos doesn’t sound horrible but Damen DeVere sounds better.”

Laurent nods, “I agree. It makes you sound like a Disney villain,” he says. Damen, because he’s a good man, looks horrified at this.

“I don’t want to sound like a Disney villain!” he says, offended.

“Fine, a comic book villain. Probably Marvel given their thing with names that start with the same letter,” Laurent says.

“They do that with heroes too so I guess I can escape villainy,” Damen says, looking mildly relieved.

Laurent shakes his head, “no, ‘DeVere’ sounds too much like ‘De Vil’ for you to be associated with anything but a Disney villain. Sorry honey, but you’re going to have to accept your villainous future.” Laurent DeVere didn’t have the same alliteration but it still carried a villainous feel that Laurent liked. He’s wanted to be a Disney villain ever since Scar killed Mufasa. Once he even got in trouble for pushing some kid off the playground after he let out Scar’s famous ‘long live the king’ line. To be fair he and Lazar were good friends now so obviously those teachers overreacted.

“Who cares about Damen being a villain? Can’t we get back to Damen dating you when he should definitely not be dating you? Bro Code 101 Damen, _don’t fuck your best friend’s brother_!” Auguste yells. “Seriously man, what the hell?” he asks. Finally, _finally_ , they get to the actual problem, which was not that Damen and Laurent were together. It was that Auguste wasn’t told that they were together and he was hurt about it.

That at least Laurent has sympathy for. “Auguste, neither of us knew if it was going to work out. Our relationship was mostly long distance and we started dating pretty close after Jokaste. We didn’t want to say anything until it was actually something for you to concern yourself with. Neither of us meant for you to find out how… how you did,” he says simply, trying to at least be sensible to Auguste’s senses by _not_ conjuring images of him and Damen in bed together. Given how disgusted he looked Laurent failed in his endeavors.

“Damen, what the hell is this?” Auguste asks, looking exhausted. He and Damen had that in common, not being able to stay angry long and now that he’s hit his peak Auguste was out of energy to waste on anger.

Damen sighs, “Auguste, do you really think I’d fuck your brother over? We’ve been best friends almost since _birth_ , we _live_ together, you’re my best friend and you’re pretty central to my friend group. Do you really think I’d jeopardize all that just to toy with Laurent? I’d never do that, I know what it’s like and it sucks. I love him, alright?” he says.

Laurent’s eyebrows shoot up in shock, “you _what_?” he asks. Damen has never said that before though it wasn’t much of a surprise. Damen fell in love fast but Laurent… thought he’d be an exception for some reason.

“Uh,” Damen says, realizing his mistake, “I love you?” he asks more than states.

He’d take it. “I love you too,” he says, leaning forward and kissing Damen. He reacts easily, leaning into Laurent and wrapping his arms tighter around his waist. Compared to him Damen was pretty much the opposite in regards to this Damen reacted to everything so strongly while Laurent fought hard to stay in some semblance of control. He liked it though, it was very… _Damen_.

Auguste coughs a little and they putt away to look over at him. “Don’t ever do that in front of me again. And if you break my brother’s heart you’ll regret it,” Auguste tells Damen.

Damen snorts, “oh I’m sure Laurent will come for me. He’s pretty vicious,” he says in a pleasant, conversational tone that usually wasn’t associated with Laurent’s ability to strip a man of all dignity in five sentences or less. Laurent liked that too, that Damen had no fear of his impressive ability to verbally flay people. It tended to intimidate people but Damen wasn’t much fazed but it.

Auguste sighs, “fuck, yeah he probably wouldn’t leave much for me anyways,” he says, shrugging.

_Three months later_

Lazar rolls his eyes, “I can’t believe you’re one of _those_ people,” he says. “Never took you for the type.”

Laurent rolls his eyes right back, “I wasn’t going to say _no_. Besides, you know me, I’m hardly impulsive,” he points out.

“True. But I still didn’t think you’d ever marry the first guy you fucked. He must be good,” Lazar says, shaking his head in wonder.

He was but that was the last thing that was on Laurent’s mind when he made the decision to marry Damen. Well, accept his proposal but the end result was marriage. He said yes because Damen was sweet, and dedicated, and he might be attracted to Laurent but he once told him that his looks were the least interesting thing about him. He listened when Laurent talked, he _liked_ when Laurent talked even when it was about his philosophy courses that bored everyone else. In the mornings he made Laurent tea and he text him sweet things throughout the day to make sure Laurent knew he cared. It’s been almost a year and Damen still hadn’t stopped trying to win him over, he hadn’t gotten lazy about trying in their relationship and stopped acting like Laurent wanted and needed affection and called it familiarity. Laurent hadn’t done any of those things either; he didn’t _want_ to do any of those things either. Damen was just too excited when Laurent brought him home some small trinket, or his favorite Starbucks drink, or whatever else.

In short despite believing that soul mates were bullshit he was fairly certain Damen was his soul mate. Thankfully he hadn’t gotten stuck in a tree or something and found Laurent. “He is, but I love Damen for his personality, not his cock. Why would I buy the whole pig if I only wanted the sausage?” he reasons.

Lazar throws back his head and laughs, “oh my _god_. How did Auguste take it? He was pretty pissed off when he found out you two were dating, though finding you making out in the drama closet probably didn’t help.” Yes, that had been an adventure. Damen was leaving later that day and Laurent was impatient to see him so they met in the drama closet and that was where Auguste and the whole drama department found them about ten minutes later. He could still hear Erasmus’ shocked ‘is that Laurent DeVere?’ clearly. Of all the times he’d turned someone down because he was dating someone he didn’t think his classmates ever believed him. Well, when they found him with Damen in the closet, Damen’s ands under his thighs as he lifted Laurent, who had his legs wrapped around Damen’s waist they all had no choice but to believe him.

“He was happy for me, surprisingly. I expected him to freak out again but he said that I don’t much like tying myself to things I think will fail so he wished me luck. Damen too.” Damen ad looked immensely relieved, especially considering how strained his relationship with Auguste had gotten. Things were much better now that Auguste had finally decided that Laurent knew what he was doing, contrary to popular belief. That, and the fact that he’s seen fist hand how much Damen cared about him. He couldn’t believe his brother would have ever accepted that Laurent didn’t know his worth enough to date someone that treated him like anything less than royalty. It was at least three quarters of the reason Laurent never dated anyone in high school until Damen.

“So,” Lazar says, “do I get to be your best man?” he asks, grinning.

“Damen forbid it, sorry,” Laurent says and Lazar looks offended.

“What the hell man, he forbid your best friend from being your best man? Who the hell else will you ask?” he asks. “You’re seriously allowing this?”

Laurent shrugs, “after listening to his reasons I didn’t think he was being unreasonable,” he says.

“What reasons could he possibly have?” Lazar asks.

“Well, the fact that you continue to hit on me despite knowing I am in a committed relationship _does_ tend to rub Damen the wrong way,” he says and Lazar rolls his eyes.

“Come on, that’s in good fun. I mean if you’re ever down to fuck though, call me,” he says.

“See? This is why Damen dislikes you. And then there was that time when you threw a Project X like party at my house, the time you decided that streaking through the school was a good idea, that time you threw up all over my father’s yacht, the time tried to convince me to drop out of high school to go one some kind of weird adventure in Europe, the time-” Laurent goes to continue but Lazar cuts him off.

“I’m a terrible influence, I get it, I get it,” he says, putting his hands up in surrender.

“Damen thinks you’ll somehow hijack the wedding. I’ll see what I can do to convince him to let me have you as my best man though,” he says and Lazar jumps up and lets out a whoop of happiness.

“You’re the best, man. So how much alcohol will be there?” he asks and Laurent sighs. It was not going to be an easy task to convince Damen to let Lazar _into_ the wedding let alone the wedding party.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact- Damen's ring tone for Laurent is Every Time We Touch by Cascada, he claims it's 'their song' but Laurent vehemently denies it. He might love Damen enough to put up with his shitty taste in music but he wasn't about to let that crap be 'their song'. Everyone else finds their ongoing argument about it hilarious.
> 
> [My writing Tumblr](https://tenspencerriedplease.tumblr.com/)


End file.
